And so the Mummy Returns, With a Twist
by xXxVampireKitten500xXx
Summary: Kara O'Connel gets into a bit of trouble. Guess who saves her? *wink* *wink*


**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE MOVIE THE MUMMY NOT EVEN THE SEXY CHARACTER I USED...but i do with *smirks*the only thing i do own is my character Kara O'Connel and plot story line...

I also uploaded this to my other account on quizilla(dot)com. Enjoy 3

I, Kara O'Connel, was never really the aggressive type. If I had it my way there wouldn't be any violence what's so ever in the world. But like many things that would never happen. And as fate would have it, I am a trouble magnate. Of course that would happen to me.

Like right now, for instance, I am tied up in some underground holding cell by a freaking mummy. I mean who fucking knew right. I'm just surprised I never saw this coming. For someone who attracts trouble. I mean why not a mummy to add to my list.

**BOOM!** Aloud noise came from my right. I tried getting up but I forgot that I was chained to the wall. God dammit. I can hear yelling and people fighting from outside this room/cage I am in.

**BANG!** Something or someone slammed into the door. I screamed like a little girl, and I am a grown woman.

Someone opens the door. I close my eyes, looking away from the open door. My heart racing a mile a minute.

"Are you alright" A man, who was out of breath, asked.

I look over and see this gorgeous man standing outside of my cage with this worried expression.

This man was probably around six feet tall with a muscular build. Long dark brown, almost black, hair that reaches just past his chin. But the first thing I noticed was his dark sincere eyes. They made me shudder (even at a time like this). Oh god he even had ink on his face.

"Uh, yeah I think so. But I am chained to the wall." he looked at my chained up wrists.

"I have no idea where the key is" I said in a small voice.

He just smirked, "That's alright" he lifted up his arms. That's when I noticed he had something that resembled a sword.

I watched in amazement as he kicked in the cages door. I must of looked like a complete dumb ass just gawking at him.

"Whoa!" I said under my breath. It looked like he herd me cause his mouth twitched like he wanted to smile.

"I want you to close your eyes tight and keep your head down" he told me as he walked over to me.

I did as I was told and son understood what he meant. Because right after he used his sword like thing to smash off the chains on my wrists. But the stupid cuffs were still on my wrists.

I got up to thank him, but once I looked into his eyes my mind went completely blank. Its like everything around us vanished and there was only us.

A loud noise made him look away behind him. "We need to leave, Now" he grabbed my hand and tugged me away from the cage.

"You know I never got your name" I finally said to him. Once he grabbed my hand he took me out of that place in a flash and brought me to this cave for protection, or he said for my safety. I was too pumped up and scared to hear what he said.

"Ardeth, Ardeth Bay" he told me after a few minutes of silence. I got up off of this rock I was sitting on to go stand by him.

"Kara, Kara O'Connel" I stuck out my hand for him to take. He looked directly in my eyes when he took my hand. This tingly feeling shot up through my hand down my back. I let out a shaky breath and got closer to him.

"I didn't get a chance earlier to thank you. So thank you Ardeth Bay" and I did something that surprised us both, I kissed him.

"I'm sorry" I pulled away from him when he didn't respond back to the kiss. I felt ashamed so I turned away and started to put some distance between us. A hand shot out and grabbed my forearm making me stop.

I turned my head and met his eyes. His eyes seemed like they got darker, held lust in them. I felt my knees go weak. He brought me back into his body, my back to his front.

He, nor I said anything, we just stared at each other breathing heavily. He brought his left hand to the right side of my face and kissed me. I moaned deep in my throat as the kiss got deeper with passion.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gave it to him. His tongue slowly came into my mouth and soon took dominance over me. I felt his hands go down on my side, making me shiver.

He gripped my hips and brought me hard against him. My ass hard against the growing bulge in the front of his pants.

I started grinding against him as he started bringing up my shirt. We broke away from this kiss for him to take off my shirt. Before then I forgot I wasn't wearing a bra so seeing my naked upper half surprised us both. I turned around taking his shirt off as well.

We just stood there, in each others embrace looking at each other. I took the initiative by going for his pants first. I pushed them down along with his underwear. He stepped out of them and kicked his cloths to the side. I moaned when I looked at him and his manliness pointing straight at me.

He reached out and gripped my hips once again. My nipples hardened even more when he started sucking on my neck. I can already feel the mark that's going to be there for awhile.

I was so into what he was doing to my neck that I jumped when I felt a cold breeze hit my backside. He didn't stop sucking and nipping my neck so I brought my legs up one by one taking off my pants. I also kicked it off to the side.

There was no time to react before he picked me up and pressed me hard against the wall. I couldn't contain the squeal that came out of my mouth. His own mouth twitched. We didn't say anything cause we both felt what the other person what thinking.

His eyes locked onto mine when I wrapped my legs around his torso/hips and gripped his shoulders with my hands to keep my balance.

We both moved and once I felt the tip of him touch me I lost all my thoughts. I impaled myself down onto him bringing out the longest and loudest moan that ever came from my lips. He could barley contain his own and it came out like a growl. It turned me on so much.

He angled me to the point that my shoulders were on the cave wall while the rest he was holding up as he pumped in and out of me.

"Oh god yes" I managed to get out. His own answer was he bent down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. The feeling made me scream and tighten around him.

"I'm so cl-close" I whimpered out. He went harder and faster, his core hitting my button of nerves each time.

I came screaming his name and not a second later so did he screaming mine. I could feel him fill me up and before I could settle down I had a mini orgasm which had me twitching for a minute afterwards.

He moved to kiss me. It was a small little kiss, our lips barely touching. He looked me straight in the eye and smiled/smirked, "Your Welcome".

THE END!


End file.
